The Fire King
by Obiwan456
Summary: DONE Danny Phantom discovers a curious ghost living at the edge of the Ghost Zone, and a little obsession this ghost has. Now he will have to face some hard questions and find out the mystery behind the ghost, and control something bigger than he expects.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is something I wrote for NaNoWriMo. The plot has been coming together for about a year now, and I really like how it turned out. The entire thing is done, so no worries on me getting stuck and not updating for months. I'm going to be updating every Saturday. Hope you enjoy! -Obi**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Fire King**

**Obiwan456**

Chapter 1

A small gray and light green craft wandered aimlessly through the dark voids of an alternate dimension. It had been flying for hours in a pattern that would make any onlooker figure whoever was the pilot of the ship was hopelessly lost. However, this was not the case.

"Dude, admit it, we're lost!" yelled an African American boy with green eyes wearing a red berret, glasses, a yellow shirt, and jeans, holding a small personal device.

Okay, so maybe that was the case.

"How can we be lost when we're expanding our map of the Ghost Zone?" another boy with white skin, blue eyes, and raven black hair wearing a white and red shirt and jeans asked in an inquisitive tone.

"Becuase you didn't pay attention to where we were and then started going around in circles, and now we have no idea where we are!" Tucker replied with an almost anxious edge.

"I gotta go with Tuck this time. We can't even put down where this is because we have no idea where it is we are exactly," a girl chipped in. She also had black hair, but hers was short, and had a ponytail in a green scrucnie. Her eyes were purple, she was wearing a black and purple shirt, green and black skirt, purple leggings, and big black boots.

Danny sunk into his seat, admitting his defeat in the argument. "Okay, fine, we're lost. Now, does anyone have any advice on how to get back?"

"We could always ask for directions," Tucker pointed out.

"Tucker, look around, there's nothing out here!" There really was nothing. They were so deep into the Ghost Zone all living spaces had been passed a long time ago. Out here was nothing but the swirling black and greens, and the occasional glowing rock flloating around.

"What about the GPS?" Sam asked.

"That thing hasn't worked in months. Let's face it, unless we find someone, we have no idea of how to get out of here."

All three of them sat in slience for ten minutes as Danny tried to find any sign of ghosts or anything that could get them back.

"Wait, what's that?" Sam suddenly said.

"What, where?" Danny asked in an excited tone.

"Right out there," Sam replied as she pointed to something. "Here, give me the Fenton binoculars."

Tucker grabbed the device from the back seat and handed it to the girl. She put them up to her eyes and started looking around approximately where she had been pointing.

"I see it! It's a building of some sort!" she said joyfully.

Danny stomped on the gas and they went flying towards the thing. As they approached it Sam was able to tell what it was.

"It's a house. More of a shack, really, but it's a living quarters none the less."

Danny pulled up to the front of it slowly, looking at it cautiously.

"You were right, this is a shack," Tucker noted. The small house was missing several shingles, had most of it's wood rotting, and seemed to be falling apart. It was floating on a small chunk of rock.

"Nevermind what it looks like, something gotta be in it. I'm going ghost!"

With that a small dot of energy appeared at him midsection. This thing morphed into one big ring that went all the way around him. The ring, in turn, split into two rings, one going up and one going down. When both rings had covered him completely, they dissapeared into thin air. Left in the place of the human boy was a ghost child. He slightly resembled the human, except he had white hair, glowing green eyes, was wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a symbol of a D with a P inside on his chest, and was glowing all over. Danny Phantom phased out of the vehicle and went up to the door. He took hold of a small knocker on the door and began knocking.

"Hello? Anyone home?" he yelled out.

There was no answer. He looked in the window by the door and saw absolutely nothing there. He flew back to the ship in despair.

"Vacant," he said as he phased through the ship and transformed back into his human self. He landed softly in the drivers seat and pulled away, hoping to find something else that could get them back home. Tucker turned around and started digging through the pile of Fenton weapons and gadgets in the back seat.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked.

"Anything, really," he replied as he kept searching. After a few minutes he shot up. "Aha!" he exclaimed.

"What, what did you find?" Danny asked

"This." He held up a silver and light green boomerang. "There's a ghost in your lab, right?"

"Well yeah, there always is. Dad's always trying to build something better to try out on them. And since you've got the Booomerang..." Danny began.

"We can use it to get back to the lab!" Sam finished.

Danny popped open the front hatch Tucker stood up and readied his arm to throw it.

"Find the ghost in the Fenton lab!" he exclaimed as he threw it as hard as he could. "Now, follow that piece of machinery whose name is not worthy to be said!"

"Sam, would you write down how to get here?" Danny asked.

"Why?" she replied in an incredulous tone.

"That way if we ever want to map it we know how to get back here," Danny explained.

"Got it."

The rest of the journey was quiet. Danny carefully watched and followed the Booomerang, Sam was busy jotting down where they were, and Tucker just sat back and watched the ghostly view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but the next one will be longer. Thanks again to my Mom for the beta. Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy.**

**-Obi**

Chapter 2

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in a large metal room. The walls were lined with cabinets, weapons, and all manor of ghostly substance. However, the main attraction was a large glowing , swirling, green and black portal on the wall. It is where the three teens had come back into the human world, led by the Booomerang, a few days ago. The Fenton Portal, a vortex that led into the otherworldly dimension that few knew about called the Ghost Zone. This was only one of two man made portals in existance. The other belonged to a filthy rich madman named Vlad Masters, the original halfa.

"Are you sure about this?" Tucker asked. "What if we get lost again?"

"We won't get lost. Sam took excellent notes and we'll be paying close attention to where we are," Danny replied.

"I still don't see why we have to make our own map. Can't Frostbite make a copy of the Infi-Map?" Tucker retorted.

"We already tried that, remember?" Sam came back. "Something that powerful takes years to make. We can't just put it in a copy machine."

They climbed into the flying transport in front of the Portal. The engines roared to life, and it sped off through the portal and into the Ghost Zone. Sam carefully read over how to get back there, while Tucker drew a rough sketch and Danny drove. They continued this process for about an hour till they got to the final direction.

"And take a left at the Far Frozen. From there just head straight," Sam concluded.

Once he had taken the correct turn, Danny sped up considerably to get there more quickly.

"You getting all this down, Tuck?" he asked.

"Yeah, I got it," he confirmed as he continued to sketch the map.

He started going even faster, and after twenty minutes, he could see the unkempt shack up ahead. "Okay, there it is," he informed the other two, although for what reason he really didn't know, because they had already seen it. Tucker seemed to be looking even closer than either Danny or Sam.

"Is it just me, or does it look a little different?" Tucker asked. The other two began concentrating on it, and soon saw what he meant.

"Is that a light?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but hang on." Danny put the pedal to the metal and made the Speeder go as fast as possible. After only a minute, he hit the brake and skidded (as best as he could, seeing as it was a flying craft) to a stop in front of it. It was very different from the abandoned little house they had seen a few days before. Now they could see lights and a fire in a small fireplace through an open window, but they still didn't see anyone. "Weird. Tucker, do you have that map done?"

"Yeah, dude. Here, take a look for yourself." The boy held out a piece of paper to the other boy. Danny saw a very well drawn guide to the otherworldly zone. "Okay, let's get out of here. I wanna find out more about this."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. There's just something about this place that's bothering me."

He flew off towards the center of the Ghost Zone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this chapter is a little longer. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Remind me again why we're going to Skulker's," Sam said in a very interrogative tone.

"Because he's been around here for forever and is often moving around the Ghost Zone. If anyone knows what lives in that thing he will," Danny explained to his best friend.

"Yeah, but dude, he's always hunting you. Don't you think he might start shooting at you?" Tucker asked.

"Well sure, but once I explain what I'm there for he'll understand," came the confident, almost cocky reply. "Going ghost!"

Danny flew off to the residence of the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone, with his two best friends on the ground following closely.

"Skulker!" he called out, hoping for a reply. And there was one, just not one he wanted. An anti-ghost trap came out of nowhere and took Danny by surprise.

"What have I done?" came a menacing voice behind him. He turned around to see a man in a metal suit with flaming green hair and an equally flaming green goatee walk up to him. "I have not been hunting you or any of your friends. I'm not assisting any ghosts in a domination plan, so why are you trespassing on my island!?" came the question, asked with much anger.

Sam and Tucker ran up behind him. "Hey, leave him alone!" Sam shouted. Skulker pushed a button and a net swooped them into the trees above.

"I'll get to you two in a moment. Now, answer me, whelp!"

"I have something to ask you," came the reply from the halfa in the cage. "What do you know about a small shack on the very edge of the Ghost Zone, in the middle of nowhere?"

"What are you talking about?" the ghost demanded.

"A small house far off in the Ghost Zone. You mean you don't know anything about it?"

"Yes, actually, I have heard of it. It came out of nowhere thousands of years ago. Many claim it was built by one called the Fire King. Few have ever actually seen this ghost, but those who have say he is made of pure fire. If you want to know more about his, your best bet is to go the the Ghost Writer's library. He's still locked up for not upholding the Christmas Truce, so you should find no problems." With that he withdrew the cage, freeing the halfa contained therein.

"Thanks," Danny said as he started to fly off.

"One more thing," Skulker said. "Never trespass on my island again." he said in a menacing tone.

"Got it," Danny replied as he started to fly towards the Secter Speeder. He was stopped however by a shot to his rear. "Hey!"

"A warning shot," Skulker said with a smile. Danny turned around and flew towards the Speeder.

"Come on guys!" he yelled to his two friends below him.

Within a minute they were back in the craft, flying away from the remote island that was floating in the middle of the Ghost Zone. They turned and sped off to their next destination.

Five minutes later, they saw a large white building ahead of them. There were stone lions on either side of the entrance, and the building itself was cylindrical in nature. Danny pulled the speeder up in front of the front doors, and the three of them got out.

"Okay, look for anything on someone called the Fire King," Danny said to the other two as they walked up the steps and through the door.

"Got it," Sam said. as she went left. Tucker went right, and Danny went right in the middle. They began searching the numerous books on the towering shelves. They saw books on a wide spectrum of subjects, from phasing to laws to history of sandwitches. Tucker even saw one about boxes and how to control them. He took the book and looked inside. There he saw the only person to take it out was the Box Ghost.

"That figures," he mumbled under his breath as he put it back on the shelves. Right beside it he saw something that looked interesting..

"Hey guys, check this out!" he said. Danny and Sam looked around to him. "I found a book about ectoplasmic fire. Listen to this! 'Ectoplasmic fire is the one substance that will harm a ghost even if he phases through it. The only way to go through it is to create a full ghost shield around yourself and even then it won't last long.'," he read.

"Wait, then how do some ghosts have fiery hair?" Danny asked. Tucker flipped through the pages until he found it.

"Okay, here it is. 'Sometimes a ghosts hair can appear to be on fire, but it isn't. It is called ectoplasmic regerosis, and happens when a ghost goes through a major change in appearence. It is not ectoplasmic fire, though it can take on the traits of regular fire, such as starting a human fire when mixed with flammable chemicals. It is not lethal to a ghost.'"

"If that's true, then how can there be a ghost made of ecto-fire?" Sam asked. Danny shrugged his shoulders and continued searching. He skimmed over so many books, until he saw one medium sized book he had almost passed.

"Hey guys, I found it!" he yelled. He pulled out a book and held it up for them to see. The cover was purple with "The Fire King" written in gold.

"Awesome!" Tucker replied.

Danny went over to a table, where Sam and Tucker met him, and opened up the book. He was met with a sketch of what looked like a large fire with glowing, flaming, red eyes. He flipped the page and started reading.

"'Though his real name is unknown, many ghosts find the title of 'Fire King' to be very appropriate for the ghost due to his apprearence. He showed up thousands of years ago, around the time of the final seige of Pariah Dark's castle that would end the reign of the much hated monarch. It is because of this timing that many believe that Pariah, in a last act of desperation due to the seige, combined all the power from the ring of rage, crown of fire, and the power of the Fright Knight's sword, the Soul Shredder, to create a fiery minion that would stay alive after his eventual defeat. From here it is said that the minion flew off to the edge of the ghost zone to plot the return of his master. This theory is even further accented by reports of him hanging around the castle of the Ghost King during the second, shorter reign of the King which resulted in a defeat at the hands of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius.'"

"Whoa. So this dude was made by Pariah Dark and is trying to figure out how to bring him back?" Tucker asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Come on, we've got to go back to that little shack," Danny replied.

"Wait," Sam stopped them.

"What?" the two boys asked in unison.

"Shouldn't we find some more information on this? You know, instead of relying on one book," Sam pointed out.

"I guess," Tucker said. They all got up and went back to the search. They continued to scan over the books.

"Here," Sam said. "Here's a book all about Pariah Dark." They all went back to that table and looked over the table of contents. "Here, 'Allies and Minions'. That's where the Fire King would show up," Sam said as she flipped through the pages.

"Let's see, 'Fright Knight', Skeleton Army', ah, here it is, 'Fire King'," Sam read. "'It is believed he was created by the Ghost King as a last attempt to fight off the invaders. A fiery minion who would last after Pariah's unavoidable defeat.' I think that says it all," Sam said.

"Okay, then let's go," Tucker replied. They all got up and headed back to the speeder, leaving the books sitting open on the table.

They all crawled into the Speeder and flew back to the small house. Having been there a couple times already, they had no trouble finding it again.

Danny slowly pulled up to the little shack that was now surrounded with so many questions.

"Okay, let me go make sure no one is in there. If it's okay, I'll phase you in.

Danny transformed and flew up to the small window by the door. He turned invisible and carefully looked in briefly. Just as before, there was a fire going, but no sign of any ghosts. Not bothering to look past the fireplace, he accepted it as clear. He flew back and grabbed the other two and phased them into the building.

"Oh....my....gosh," Sam muttered under her breath.

Danny and Tucker just stood there in a stupor, not able to say anything out of pure shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here it is. It's still a lead up, but trust me, it's all going to pay off soon. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**-Obi**

Chapter 4

The cabin, everything right in front of them, all had something to do with Danny. The walls were littered with pictures. Danny walked up to one, and saw pictures of him, in the Fenton battlesuit, fighting the Ghost King's army. He looked a little farther down and saw himself riding Johnny 13's motorcycle when he was trying to stop the Guys in White from destroying the Ghost Zone. Right by it was a picture of him when he had been Walker's prisoner. And that was just the beginning. There were photos from basically every trip to the Ghost Zone. He looked and, to his great surprise, saw a picture of his standing in front of the shack the first time they'd found it. The floor was stacked with newspaper articles about him. The only place that had nothing about Danny on it was the fireplace. The entire place was devoted to Danny. Finally, Danny stuttered something out.

"He-he's obsessed. With, me," he stuttered out.

All three of them started to back up slowly. They got back into the ship, and sped away as quick as they could. Unbeknownst to them, a camera mounted on the wall captured their every move.

"Okay, so a minion of Pariah Dark is completely obsessed with Danny," Tucker said. "How bad could this be?" Danny and Sam both cut him a sharp glare, and he didn't talk the rest of the way.

"I don't get it, why you?" Sam asked.

"Who knows? I wanna say it's because I defeated Pariah but that thing had pictures from way before then. It has pictures from every time I've ever went into the ghost zone, and some pictures from Earth! I think I saw a picture of me wearing the Reality Gauntlet in there too. Whatever it is, it's stalking me."

"A ghost is stalking you. I can't believe it. It's kinda unreal. So what are you gonna do?"

"I think I'm gonna have to find it and confront it."

"But that's extremely dangerous! He's made of ectoplasmic fire, Danny. You can't touch him."

"Then I'm gonna have to rely on ranged attacks. Ecto-blasts, ice ray, anything like that. What else can I do, Sam? Let him stalk me for the rest of my life, or until he decides to attack me? Not gonna happen. Whatever he's planning, I've gotta stop him before he can go through with it."

________________

"Danny, I think I know what that creepy fire ghost is planning!" Tucker shouted as he burst into his room. It had as of now been three days since they found out about the Fire King and his obsession with Danny.

"What?" Danny asked eagerly.

"He's studying you closely so he'll know how to defeat you. If he can defeat you, then he can free his master and rule without fear of any truly fearsome opposition!"

"You know, that actually makes sense. With me out of the picture, nothing would be able to stop Pariah from regaining his power. But, come to think of it, there's a big hole in that. He's been studying me since I first got my powers. He couldn't have known back then I'd be a hindrance to whatever he's planning. I just wish I knew more about him." Danny sunk into his chair, deep in thought.

"That's it!" Tucker exclaimed.

"What?"

"We do what we did with Skulker, but on a much larger scale."

"You mean we talk to every ghost in the Ghost Zone to see what they know about him?" Danny sat back and though for a moment. "You know what, that might work. I'm gonna call Sam, see what she thinks."

Danny took out his phone and called his best friend.

"Hello?"

"Sam, Tucker had a great idea. What if we ask every ghost what they know about the King of Fire?"

"Danny, that won't work," Sam replied.

"What, why not?"

"The Fire King is thousands of years old. Older than most of the ghosts we know."

"I still think we should try it."

"Fine, go ahead, but there's one ghost we're gonna have to visit eventually. I don't see the point of going around it for hours till we get to him."

"What, who?"

"The one ghost we know who was around during the time of Pariah Dark."

"Oh, him. I really don't wanna go there, so I say we're still going to try to go asking some others to be sure."

"Fine, but don't be surprised when you end up going to him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is the last lead up chapter, so enjoy! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**-Obi**

Chapter 5

The teenage trio were flying through the Ghost Zone in the Specter Speeder.

"So, where should we start?" Danny asked.

"Anywhere, I guess," Tucker replied. "How about that guy?" he asked as he pointed towards a man floating in front of them.

"Okay." Danny pulled up to him and leaned out of the craft. "Hey, do you know anyhting about Fire King?" he asked. The man turned around, and you could hear three loud groans.

"I do not know of this ghost of which you speak. BEWARE!" The Box Ghost cried as he ran off.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Sam said. "Why don't we just go to the one person who actually can help us?" she asked.

"Because, he's creepy, and probably won't help us," Tucker replied.

"No, she's right," Danny replied. "If anyone could know something about the Fire King, he's the most likely to." Danny turned the speeder around and sped off towards the castle of the Fright Knight.

"So how exactly are you going to get him to help us?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to improvise. Besides, what choice do I have? The Fright Knight was Pariah's right hand man. He has to know something about this fiery servant of Dark's. I've gotta do something," he finished.

"But, what if he's working with this Fire King? What if they're both working to get the Ghost King free?"

"I don't think that's likely. Don't you remember how much he enjoyed not being under the rule of a cruel master?" Sam asked. "I say that might be your angle. He might help you just to keep any plans of freeing Pariah Dark down." The three of them kept quiet as they contiued on towards the castle.

* * *

Danny pulled up to the large, creepy castle. "I'm going in by myself," he told them.

"Okay dude, see ya later," Tucker happily replied.

"Wow, thanks," Danny replied in a sarcastic tone.

"No Danny, we're coming with you," Sam cut in, ignoring the other boy who seemed content to wait in the speeder.

"Did you not hear what he said?" Tucker aked. Sam grabbed him by the ear and dragged him in.

"Hello?" Danny yelled as he stepped into the throne room. "Anyone here?" Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked around for a sign of the large ghost. Suddenly, there was a loud thump behind them. They turned around to see a very large man wearing black and grey armor. Two small eyes glowed out of a large helmet topped with spikes. A huge, fiery, purple mane of sorts came from the helmet. His entire body was glowing a pale blue. He withdrew a glowing green sword and held it toward the three teenagers.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a cold voice.

"I need your help" Danny repied.

"Me, help you?" he asked. "Never." He reaised his sword, the Soul Shredder, and prepared to slice through the trio.

"No, wait, you don't understand. We need your help to stop someone from bringing back Pariah Dark!" Danny explained in an almost frantic voice.

The Fright Knight stopped in his tracks. His eyes got wide, and he resheathed his sword. "Did you say bring back Pariah Dark?"

"Well, we think so," Danny said.

"But we aren't completely sure. We need some info from you," Sam cut in.

"The last thing I want is to be back under the hand of that ghost. What do you need to know?"

"Do you know anything about this ghost?" Tucker asked as he held out his PDA. On the screen was the picture of the Fire King from the book. He had scanned it before they had left the library.

"His name is the Fire King, and we think he may have been created by the Ghost King in his final hours as a last act to defeat the attackers," Danny explained.

"I myself wasn't with Pariah in his last hours before his defeat, but I do remember seeing him at the end of the battle. That's the only time I've seen him."

"So if that's the earliest sighting of him, then he must be a servant of the Ghost King!" Sam exclaimed.

"Thanks for the info. I think you've verified what we were thinking," Danny said.

"No problem. But remember, I am still your enemy, and always will be," he replied in a menacing tone.

Danny nodded in acceptance and flew off, with Sam and Tucker on his heels. "I think we know what we have to do," Danny began.

"We've gotta confront this fiery ghost and stop him now," Sam finished.

"Yep. We gotta nip it in the bud," Tucker put in, garnering weird looks from Danny and Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, this was later, ff wasn't working and had to find a way around it. Well I guess technically it's still Saturday, so there you go.**

** -Obi**

Chapter 6

Once again, Danny pulled up to the small shack on the edge of the Ghost Zone.

"Okay, you know what to do?" he asked them.

"Yeah. While you go in from the front, Tucker and I break in from the back," Sam replied.

"Right. Here's some Fenton Phones and blasters. Okay, you two ready?"

Sam and Tucker nodded their heads in unison. They got out of the Speeder and onto the rock it was on. They all got into their positions, waiting for the word to move. Danny peered into the window. He saw the same fireplace, but he also saw a flicker of green fire.

"Okay guys, he's in there. We move in 3..."

A a bead of sweat christened his brow.

"2..."

Sam and Tucker waited at the back door, anxious for the final number.

"1."

All three burst into the room at that moment. Danny, who was in human form, Sam, and Tucker all phased through the walls (seeing as humans can do that in the Ghost Zone) and turned towards the large creature in the cormer. He was taken by surprise, but soon was in control. He poised himself to attack his intruders. He raised one long, fiery arm towards them.

"Remember Danny, you can't touch him, or get hit by the fire," Sam reminded him.

"Got it. Going Ghost!" The two familiar rings formed, and within seconds he was in his ghost form. The Fire King's eyes widened in recognition. He knew who this was now. He formed the arm into a cannon like device, and fired a regular ecto blast at him. This was easily dodged. Danny came back with a blast of his own. It was a direct hit, and it blew a hole right through him. They all watched in horror as the flickers of ecto fire touched and re-created his midsection. He flew at high speed toward Danny and shot off a series of fiery blasts. Simultaniously with this, Sam and Tucker kept blasting into him with their Fenton weapons. Danny quickly dodged the blasts, but the last one wasn't completely avoided.

"Augh!!!" Danny screamed in pain as one of the flames singed his arm. Danny looked back at the huge form of fire, determination in his eyes. He ran right at him, ecto blast after ecto blast tearing into the his flaming opponent. The Fire King was taken aback by this bold move, but was unharmed. He put his hands into a ball, and slowly ammassed a large ball of flames. Danny took a few steps back as he watched the ball slowly get bigger and bigger. He tried throwing some ecto blasts at it, but it only was absorbed and made it bigger. It kept growing, the flames licking at the arms of it's creator. It was now about four feet in diameter. Sam and Tucker crowded in towards Danny, hoping he knew what to do. Danny formed an ectoplasmic shield around the three of them, and they got as small as they could. Both the shield and the ball of fire grew in intensity. Danny looked into the Fire Kng's eyes, and he saw satisfaction. That confused him. Was he satisfied Danny was protecting himself? It didn't make sense. Suddenly, it burst. Flames flew everywhere, singing everything in the house. Danny struggled to maintain the shield. The flames flew for what felt like an eternity, but was more like forty-five seconds. When it was all over, Danny fell to the floor on his hands and knees in exhaustion. Sam and Tucker fired at will while Danny built his energy back up. He slowly stood up, staggering to an upright position.

"That's it. I'm ending this," Danny proclaimed with a edge of anger. His eyes turned blue as his hands glowed light blue. He raised both of them towards the great fiery beast and shot off a blast of ghostly ice. The light blue blast flew quickly at the opponent. It struck with great strength and competely froze the fire. It's eyes were frozen in shock. Danny smiled in false victory, because seconds after the flames came up through the ice, melting it away within a minute. As surprised as Danny was, what happened next surprised him even more.

"Did you really think that would work?" it asked in a very low, almost hollow voice. All three of them recoiled in surprise at this very surprising development. "Yes, I can talk. Now, are you going to answer my question or not? Did you really think that shooting me with ice would work?"

Danny finally spoke up. "Uh, I was kinda hoping..."

The Fire King gave a deep, creepy laugh. "Well I guess you were wrong, weren't you?" He fired a shot towards Danny, but went too high to hit him.

"At least I have decent aim," Danny replied. He soon realized he wasn't the target as a chandelier fell on him. He struggled with it until he lit his hands up and blasted it away. He formed a shield around himself and jumped right through the Fire King, creating a humongous hole. Of course, it was quickly healed.

"So what was the plan anyway?" Danny asked. "Study me for a while, then do away with me? Find the key and unlock the Sarcophagous of Forever Sleep? Free Pariah Dark, the Ghost King, and rule by his side? Is that what all this is about?" Danny dodged a few blasts, then returned his own.

"What are you talking about?" the fiery form asked as he threw a flaming arc at Danny, only to have it avoided.

"Don't play dumb. I know all about you. You first showed up at the end of the battle that put Pariah Dark away the first time, didn't you?" He dodged another set of blasts.

"Yes, all of that is true," he confirmed as he healed a wound.

"And you were made by Pariah himself, weren't you? Pariah made you using all the power of the Ring of Rage, Crown of Fire, and the Soul Shredder!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a minion of the Ghost King, on a mission to bring him back!"

"Lies! I am not his warrior, nor his creation. And I don't want to see him come back!"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker stood stunned by the revalation. "You, you aren't? You don't?"

"Of course not. He oppressed every ghost . He ruled with an iron fist. He is a very evil ghost."

"So that takes care of one thing. But one question remains. Why are you obsessed with me?" By now all firing had stopped, and the two floated, face to face. Danny's face intense, the Fire King's unreadable.

"Because, I am your..." he began.

"Don't even try telling me that you're my father, because I know my dad, and you are definitely not him," Danny cut in.

"No, I am your son."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this one is kinda short, but I think it's still good... hopefully. Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter.**

******-Obi**

Chapter 7

"No, I am your son.":

Danny, Sam and Tucker all recoiled in schock.

"You---you---your SON!" Danny screamed. "You're lying! How can you be my son? You're thousands of years old, you were around during the time of the Ghost King. I mean, you can't be my son!"

"But I am."

"You can't prove that."

"When you were fourteen, you liked a girl named Pauline. Then after that a Valarie who was also a ghost hunter who hated Danny Phantom's guts and was getting supplied by Vlad Masters."

"You've been stalking me! You'd know that because you saw it yourself!"

"In an alternate future, you were to grow up to lose your human half, combine with Vlad's ghost half, and become the evilest ghost that has ever been."

"Okay, that's impressive, but you still might somehow know. You still don't have enough proof that you truly are my son. And would you stop calling me Dad? It kinda creeps me out." Danny said.

"Okay, assuming that's true, is that why you were stalking Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yes. It became a thing of great interest to me, seeing you so young, and Mom too." With this he pointed at Sam.

"Still not enough proof to convince me," Sam replied.

"You and Sam secretly liked each other ever since you first met, though you never fully acknowledged it till you were 14, right after Dad saved the world by getting all ghosts to turn the entire world intangible so the Disasteroid would pass right through. Besides, why would I be happy to see you survive my fire blast? I knew you would make it."

"Okay, you might be my son," Danny conceded.

"Wait, Sam and Danny are your parents?" Tucker said in an almost laugh. "I mean, I knew they were going out but..." Tucker said with a full on laugh, getting a blush from Danny and Sam as well as a glare to Tucker.

"Were you born like this?" Sam asked in a concerned tone.

"No. I was born a halfa, just like my brother."

"Brother?" Danny asked.

"You mean you were born with ghost powers?" Sam asked.

"Yes. However, our powers didn't come into much strength till about age nine. Before then, it would come and go in spurts, but nothing close to a full transformation. Just intangibility and invisibility once in a while."

"So, how did this happen?" came the question from Danny that was burning in all three of them, no pun intended.

"It was a freak accident. I was on a mission with you, Dad, and my brother."

"What happened?" all three of them asked simultaneously.


	8. Chapter 8

******It is technically Saturday, right? Yeah, I think it is, so here it is. I know the last one was short, so this one is a lot longer. About twice as long. Enjoy!**

-Obi

Chapter 8

Twenty-Five Years In the Future:

David Fenton laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about nothing in particular. He was fifteen years old. His hair was black, and his eyes a very deep shade of blue. He was sporting his usual outfit, a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with white trim and a symbol of a P inside a D on it, and black shoes. His hair was pretty short, about as long as his father's hair when he was his age. He sat up and looked around at the room. He was sitting on a twin bed with a plain blue comfortor on it. To the left of his bed was a wooden desk with a desktop computer on it. Next to that was his laptop computer, and next to that some schoolbooks. A regular office chair was sitting right by it. Across his room was a table with a television on it. Under it was a mini-blue-ray player and a Playstation 5. To the right of his bed was a regular wooden door. He jumped a foot when the door he had been staring at burst open and a ten year old boy burst in.

"David! David! Dinner's ready!" the little boy shouted. He also had black hair, but he also had purple eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a picture of a firecracker on it, black jeans, and red shoes. There was a very broad smile on his face, something he was rarely seen without. David smiled at the smaller child as he got up off the bed.

"Thanks, sport," he kindly replied as he patted his head. "I'll be down in a second." When he said this, he literally meant a second. He stood still and started sinking through the floor. The kitchen was right below his room, so he got to the floor and turned tangible again. Sam turned around and handed him a stack of plates, napkins, silverware, and glasses. Her hair was short and in a ponytail, a style she had always liked. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a red tee shirt. She was thirty-nine years old, and was just starting to show her age. She had gotten out of being goth and wearing dark clothes and makeup, though she was still an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian.

"Go set the table, will you?" she asked him.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh, and tell your brother to get back down here when you're done."

David nodded as he went to the dining room in the next room. He had it set in minutes, and then flew back upstairs.

"Daniel! Mom wants you back down there!" he shouted out to the other boy. Danny was the one who had starting calling him that when everyone else was calling him Danny. After being asked why by several people, he would just say that "That's his name. Just because Vlad would call me that doesn't make it derogatory."

"Okay, I'll fly right down!" came the reply.

'Fly? Oh no, not again,' he thought to himself. He flew over to the staircase just in time to see his little brother jump off the railing. David rolled his eyes and sped through the air to get to his brother. He swooped him up before he could hit the floor. "Don't do that. You don't have your full power yet, so quit jumping off the staircase trying to fly!" he warned the boy yet again.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna get em soon! Aren't I?"

"Yeah, Dad says they should be coming in very soon. But until then, stop trying to fly."

The other boy nodded in consent. They went back to the dining room where Sam was plating the dinner. Danny was the one who cooked his and the boys meals, and actually found himself to be a good cook, and had gotten into some rather fancy dishes. Tonight he had made beef wellington, while Sam had made a tofu rendition of it. After he finished cooking, he went back into the lab while Sam put it on plates.

"Danny! Come up here, the food is ready!" she called to her husband, who was in the basement. He came up the steps, a smile on his face. He, just like Sam, was thirty-nine, and had some grey streaks in his black hair. He was muscular, but not overly so. He still sported blue jeans and a white shirt. He was also clean shaven. He looked back at the lab, making sure the door was shut. His dad, Jack Fenton, had given him the blueprints for Fenton Works, and Danny had built a second version close to downtown Amity Park. It was complete with a huge sign out front, this one saying "Fenton Works II", and a ghost hunting lab. This one was much bigger than the one back at his parents house, and for good reason. On one side stood the great green marvel, a second Fenton Portal. The walls were lined with every weapon imaginable, including a space filled with Fenton Thermoses. You never knew when one would have to be replaced. Sitting quietly in the corner by the portal was a new Specter Speeder. Overall, it was a very impressive place.

David started to sit down when a cat came to about a foot away from him, looked up, and meowed. He leaned over and picked her up.

"There she is, there's our little Mindy," he said in a voice that was higher than it should have been.

Mindy was only eight weeks old, and they had just gotten her. She was a tortoise shell shorthair, with dark fur. It had brown streaks in it, as well as patches of off white mixed in, especially on the left paws and stomach. Around her right eye was a black white mix in a triangular shape with a single streak of brown going through it. That was another thing Danny had been asked about. He had made so many cracks to Vlad about getting a cat, and now he himself had one. In response he had said,"I told him to get a lonely guy cat. Mindy is a family cat, and therein lies the difference." She curled up in David's arms and as he pet her she began purring loudly. She then leaned back and looked right at him with her greenish brown eyes. He put her down so he could eat, but she curled up in a ball at his feet and went to sleep.

"Hey, where's Tucker?" Danny asked.

"He called a few minutes ago to say he couldn't make it. Something about a sudden summoning to the Senate, could take a few weeks," Sam explained.

"Well, that's what he gets for being the Mayor of Amity Park." And it was true. Amity Park had become a very big town. It was now a tourist spot, filled with luxury hotels, five star restaurants, and even a major theme park, Disney Central United States. All of this was thanks to the leadership of Tucker Foley, who had been reelected every time since his initial term when he was fourteen, and Danny, who had become a landmark of sorts. Danny glanced over at a picture of his sister Jazz. She was currently on vacation in Europe. She had been to Harvard, but eventually went on into the field of Science. There she had made great breakthroughs, such as finding a cure for cancer.

Danny continued to the table and sat down. "Oh, Mom and Dad called today, " he noted.

"How are they doing?" Sam asked.

"Pretty good."

Jack and Maddie Fenton were still living in Fenton Works. They were older now, but still got around pretty good. They both still spent a lot of time in the basement, working on new, different weapons. They had long since stopped their quest to rip ghosts apart molecule by molecule, but they still wouldn't give up on hunting ghosts in general.

"Hey Dad?" David spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"I'm supposed to do a report on NASA for science class, and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions later. "

"Sure."

Yes, it had happened, Danny Fenton had fulfilled his lifelong dream and had become an astronaut. It had been about eleven years ago. Danny had gotten in because of his record of not only being a famous ghost hunter, but also because he had been in space many times. After going through the standard training course, he had been sent on a three week mission to fix the space station. It had been an experience like no other. The thrill of fulfilling this lifelong dream was only matched by the knowledge that he had helped work on a space station. It wasn't like every other time when he was there to fight a ghost. There were no crazed specters trying to take over the world, just a crew of men counting on him to make the mission a success. He would never forget that experience. After that, he had been hired by the government. Well, Tucker, really, but it was the government. He was now a one man elite force who was on the government payroll. He had been iffy about taking the job at first, but Tucker promised him it wouldn't turn into doing whatever the politicians wanted. And he had fulfilled that promise. Plus he no longer had to worry about government ghost hunters on his tail. Danny's thought were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened it.

"Danny Fenton, we need your help," came the voice of Agent M of the Guys in White. Behind him was Agent O.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, here it is. Yeah, not much else to say here**

**-Obi**

Chapter 9

"My help? What did you guys do this time?" Danny asked.

"We need help finding and capturing this man." O said. He held up a photo of a man in his 30's. He was rough shaven with an uneven, Joe Boxer type nose. He had brown hair and purple eyes. His arms were lined with tatoos, and the sleeves ripped off his prison jumpsuit.

"Why do you need my help? Isn't this a standard 'You do a massive manhunt and capture him' sort of thing?" Danny asked. He already knew it wasn't that simple, or else they wouldn't be coming to him. What it was, though, was an even bigger surprise.

"No, it isn't that simple. You see, he has ghost powers," M replied.

"What!!!" Danny screamed. The heads of Sam, David, and Daniel all turned at the outburst.

"We were experimenting with ectoplasmic DNA. We thought we could replicate what happened to you. Unfortunately, he became too powerful and escaped our facility," M explained.

"Didn't you use a level three ghost shield?" Danny asked.

"A what?" O asked.

"Great. So now you have a prisoner turned halfa on the loose."

"There's more. We think we may have put in too much ectoplasmic DNA. We think it may be taking him over."

Danny hung his head at the stupidity of the government's so called "elite" ghost hunting team. "Fine, I'll help you. But only because when it has to do with ghosts, it's my problem. If it weren't for that fact, you guys would be on your own."

"So you are going to help us? Don't you have some sort of ghost hunting device?"

"Yes, I'm going to help you, and yes, I have something that'll work, and I'll get on it in the morning. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm trying to have dinner with my family." With that Danny slammed the door in their faces and went back into the dining room in disgust.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"It would seem the government has created their own halfa, using ectoplasmic DNA. And they put too much in, and it's taken control of him. David, do you know where the Booomerang is? And the Ghost Gauntlets?"

"Yeah Dad. I'll get them after dinner."

"Can I help?" Daniel asked in anticipation.

"No, you can't. You're too young to use the weapons, and you don't have your full ghost powers yet," Danny replied.

"I can too use the Fenton weapons! And my powers will be coming in any day now!" he argued.

"No means no. Now eat your dinner and then get in the lab, we have another lesson tonight." Danny had been teaching them about ghostly artifacts, powers, and people once a week for a few years now. It was a way of preparing them for what they would face when they came head to head with a ghost or ghosts. It had already been proven to work, because David had done relatively well his first time facing a ghost alone. Much better than Danny had his first time. David actually enjoyed it, while Daniel found it boring. "Tonight we're going to talk about ecto-plasmic fire," Danny told his sons.

David shoveled down his food and went down into the lab to look for the Booomerang and Gauntlets. Danny was finished soon after, and Daniel about ten minutes after that. Sam did the dishes while Danny did the lesson with the boys.

"Okay, so as I said, we're going to learn about ecto plasmic fire. Now, this is the second most dangerous substance to ghosts, can either of you tell me what the biggest threat is?" Danny asked.

"Ectoranium?" David answered in a question.

"Yeah. Now, ecto fire can affect both humans and ghosts. And you can not phase through it. Ecto fire will burn a ghost if it touches one no matter what, even if the ghost is intangible or anything else. But there is one way of making it through safely. If you create a ghost shield around yourself, you can pass through ectoplasmic fire unharmed, but only for a short while. The shield absorbs the fire, but won't hold for long. Quickly enough, the shield will break down, and if you are still in the fire, it will get to you. Therefore, it is not recommended, especially for people who aren't good at holding a shield for long. One inch thick shield will last you for about twenty seconds. Someone who can get a ten inch thick shield, can get about four minutes, but this is very hard to do." Danny looked right at the two boys, seeing if they understood what he just said. David was very alert, but also tired, so he didn't know for sure if he heard. Daniel was holding and petting the cat, who had come downstairs and meowed right at him, but was looking at his Father somewhat attentively, but Danny could tell it probably pretty much had gone in one ear out the other. "Do you boys understand?"

"Yeah, Dad, we understand." the boys nodded in unison. Danny wasn't completely sure, but decided to let it go for the evening...they would take it up again in a future lesson.

"Alright, that's done. Now Daniel, do you have your suit?" Danny asked. Daniel perked up and ran off to somewhere, then was back within a couple minutes, carrying a black and white outfit.

"Here it is!" he exclaimed proudly. He held it up for all to see. It looked exactly like Danny's suit, except for one slight change in the logo. On the bottom it came right up into the P from the bottom spike instead of going across and up. "So how does this work again?" he asked.

"Well, what we figured out on David is kinda complex yet simple. You need to know for sure thats the suit you want, though, because you'll be stuck with it for the rest of your life. Once you have your powers, you'll be able to change. Until we do the procedure, all that'll change is that your hair will turn white and your eyes green. You'll put on the suit and transform. I'll have some stablizer ready. When the initial ring appears, we have to stablize it immediatly. Then when the transformation is complete, the suit is what will always show up when you transform. One more important thing, always have your hair neat the first time you transform. I'll explain later," Danny replied. "Now come on, I rented a movie, so lets go watch." The three went back upstairs, where Sam had just finished the dishes, and they all sat down to watch the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Not much to say here, so, enjoy!**

**-Obi**

Chapter 10

It was seven AM in the morning on a Saturday, and Danny and David were in the lab preparing the Specter Speeder.

"Boomerang?" Danny asked.

"Check," came the reply from David.

"Ghost Gauntlets?"

"Check."

"Fenton Thermos?"

"Check."

Okay, I think we're good to go." They both climbed into the Speeder, Danny at the drivers seat, and put on their seatbelts. Danny started the engines as a secret tunnel opened up. He hit the gas, and they were off. Unbeknownst to them, Daniel was hiding under a cabinet, staring in longing at the two preparing to go. When at last they took off, he got up with a sigh and went upstairs.

"So, what's the plan?" David asked.

"Simple, really. We need to tear the ghost from out of him. That's where the gauntlets come in. It's the easiest way. We don't need another rogue halfa running around. After he's separated, we should probably send the human back to jail and dissect the ghost into nothing."

"What!" David yelled. He was shocked that that was what his father was planning. After everything Danny had gone through with his parents and convincing them it was wrong, here he was talking about doing it himself!

"I know, I know. But the fact is he's too dangerous. If we set the ghost half loose in the ghost zone, he'll just fight his way back into the human world and reconnect with his human half. Our only choice, no matter how much I dread it, is to dissect it." Danny was quiet for a few minutes, thinking over this decision. He finally realized he couldn't dwell on it too much at the moment, right now they had a halfa to catch.

"Okay, go ahead and throw it," Danny said to his son, referring to the Booomerang.

"Okay." He flipped a switch to open the front hatch, than grabbed the Booomerang. "Find the escaped prisoner halfa," he said as he gave it a throw. He sat back down as Danny followed it to the ghost. They closely watched every twist and turn it would take.

"So, is there anything we know about him?" David asked.

"Not much, no. Just that he was a clinically insane thief who was the subject of their experiment. And that he escaped, and he might be more ghost than human."

David nodded, taking in the facts. "Did you say clinically insane?"

"Yeah. He's a nut. I have no idea why the government thought it was a good idea to give a madman ghost powers, but they did."

"Well this should be fun." David slumped into his seat, and fell asleep while waiting for them to get wherever it was they were going.

Danny kept flying for thirty more minutes or so. Everything looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He saw a river, trees, and other things it seemed he had seen before. He kept following it, until he spotted a building up ahead. The device he was following made an indication it was close, and he sped up. He finally pulled up to the building, and his jaw dropped. He just stared at it. What were the odds? He nudged David to wake him up.

"We're here."

David looked up at the building in front of them. It was very large, but also looked run down. An old abandoned mansion. They were hovering on a circular drive infront of the house.

"Yeah, but where are we?" he asked.

"Vlad's mansion."

David's eyes popped open at the name. "You mean this is Vlad Master's old house? THE Vlad Masters????" he asked excitedly.

Danny nodded his head.

"This is it. Okay, you know what to do?"

"Yeah." He held up the Fenton Thermos and the Ghost Gauntlets. "I've got it."

They both got out of the speeder and phased themselves into the building. Danny pulled out a ghost tracker. It looked very old, and it was, really. It was one of Jack Fenton's earliest inventions. Danny had it focused on the halfa at hand,

"Okay, it looks like he might be in the basement."

"Got it." David turned intangible and dove for the floor.

"No, wait!" Danny started as he saw his son dive. After he watched him crash face first into the floor, he flinched. "In his later years Vlad laced the walls of his lab with the key elements of a ghost shield. to keep ghosts from finding it."

"Okay, so how do we get in?" David asked as he rubbed his head.

"There's a secret entrance in his private study. Follow me."

David followed his Father as he ran down long, twisting hallways and finally into a study. The walls were lined with old books, and in the center was a fireplace.

"Where is it?" David asked.

In response, Danny walked over to a golden football on the right side of the mantle in the middle of the room. He grabbed it and pulled down, and the whole thing moved aside to reveal a staircase.

"Oh."

They made their way down the dark staircase, and found at the end of it a large laboratory. The walls were lined with shelves and at the end was a broken down ghost portal. Thay looked all around for him.

"I don't see him. Maybe the device is wrong?" David asked.

"Maybe." Danny turned around to go back to the stairs when he was attacked. Within seconds he found himself on the floor, under the escaped prisoner. His eyes were green and his hair white, and he was wearing a completely black jumpsuit. Danny quickly transformed and starting fighting back. David was frozen for a few seconds, until he snapped back into reality and took action.

"I'm going ghost!" he yelled. Two very familiar light blue rings appeared around him, and comtinued their usual path. In their wake they left a very different looking person. David had more of a ghostly complextion. While fangs were nowhere to be found, his skin was a light shade of blue, and his ears were pointed. Now, when he had first transformed, he was in dire need of a haircut. Unbeknownst to them, his long, messy hair had stuck. In result, his ghost half had hair that covered half his face. His suit was almost exactly the same as his father's, except he had a beltbuckle on his. He was also a little more muscular. Not overly so, but about right.

He jumped right onto the halfa attacking his father. Danny rolled out as David began pelting him with ghost rays that were unavoidable. In response, the crazed prisoner threw him off and came back with a large blast of his own. Danny began blasting at his back, but was surprised when the prisoner made a clone of himself and sent it after Danny. David launched a frontal attack, but only met air, as the other half ghost had side stepped and now had him by the foot. He spun David around before throwing him into an old rusty machine of some sort. Danny covered his hands in hard ectoplasm, something he had learned to do when he was about twenty-three, and started bashing into the clone he was facing. After a few good hits, the clone dissipated back into the original.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" came the cries of the prisoner in an otherworldly voice. In a flash his eyes turned purple again for a split second, till they blazed green once again. "Or I'll have to hurt you," came a voice that sounded even more demented and insane.

"David, we go for it now!" Danny shouted. David ran for and snatched up the gauntlets. He looked at his father, silently asking if he should do it or give the gloves to his father. Danny nodded his head to say that David should do it, and so he was off. The green claws unsheathed, he ran full speed at the ghost. He lunged right at him, and he tore right through a clone. It looked at it's wound, oozing a green sline, and then looked back at the surprised duo with a maniacal laugh.

"You'll never find me, never!" yelled the clone as he dissipated into the air. Danny and David stood there dumbfounded, just staring at the empty space where the clone had just been.

"What now?" David asked.

"We go home."


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, this is the halfway point.. ONlt ten more chapters after this. Hope you all enjoy!**

**-Obi**

Chapter 11

Danny and David parked the speeder beside the portal and got out. Then they were greeted by Sam and Daniel.

"So? How'd it go?" Sam asked.

"We lost him," David replied

"Lost him? We never even had him! He is too powerful, he can already clone himself. And that's exactly what we fought, a clone," Danny exclaimed.

"Oh Danny, I'm so sorry..that's terrible. But Daniel has something to tell you, " Sam replied. All eyes turned to the small boy.

"I feel funny," he said.

"How so?" Danny asked.

"Well, I feel jittery, as if something needs out, but can't get out. And intangibility and invisibility have kept coming in every thirty minutes or so. "

Danny's eyes lit up and a broad smile crossed his face. "It's time!"

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Your ghost powers! They're here!"

Daniel's eyes got big as a smile creeped across his face. "You mean I have them now, I can transform?"

"Yeah, but before you do, go comb your hair. I see Sam already cut it, so, go make it look nice. Then go put on your suit. David, help me prepare the ecto stabilizer. "

Daniel ran up the stairs, followed by Sam, as Danny and David went to a countertop.

"I can't believe he's got his powers!" David exclaimed.

"Hold this, " Danny told him. He carefully mixed together several chemicals, and poured them into the tube. Within minutes it had been made into a spray. "Got it."

Daniel came running down the steps, wearing his suit.

"Okay, Daniel, just stand right there," Danny instructed. Daniel stood right where he was. "Now, release your energy. Just let it flow out of you. "

"Okay." He stood still, eyes shut, concentrating hard on his ectoplasmic energy, trying to release it. His face began contorting into a weird shape. Danny was about to step in when he saw light blue sparks. They flung off, then became bigger. Finally, there was a bright flash, and the initial ring appeared. Danny moved fast, spraying the ring with ecto stabilizer. The rings passed, and what was left was Daniel Phantom. His suit was the same, but his eyes glowed green and his hair was white. He looked down at himself with a proud look. He wanted to jump for joy, but couldn't, due to the fact that he was floating. When he saw his tail he started flying around, smiling the whole time.

"Okay, calm down!" David shouted to him. Daniel stopped in mid air, then landed.

"So, does this mean that I get to go on missions now? Oooh, can I help you find this halfa?!?" Daniel rattled out.

"No," came the reply that shut him down.

"Well, why not?" Daniel asked.

"Because you just got your powers, and don't know how to use them."

"But Daaaaad...."

"No."

"Can I at least ride in the Speeder and watch the fight so I can learn?"

"*sigh* Maybe."

"I'm going too," Sam said.

"Okay, yes. And Daniel, okay, you can come, but only to watch. We leave early tomorrow. If you don't wake up, we will leave you behind, " he warned his youngest. Daniel nodded in acceptance.

________________

Daniel lay in bed, eyes wide, a broad smile on his face. He was almost shaking with excitment. He was going to get to go with them tomorrow. Granted, he was only going to watch, but still, he was getting to go! He looked over at the clock. It was eleven at night, he needed to go to sleep, but he couldn't. The excitment was too much, he felt like he was gonna burst. He rolled over and shut his eyes, but his brain pulsated with every scenario it could churn out.

"I don't care what Dad says, if they're in trouble I'm gonna help them," he mumbled. And he was serious. If they got into any trouble at all, he was gonna hop right into the battle and kick the bad guy's butt. The fact he had no idea how to control his powers didn't matter. In his head he saw himself pulling off major feats. Ice blasts, duplication, ghostly wails, all of it. His smile deepened. He looked over as he heard his door creak, and he watched Mindy come in.

"Meow," came the little voice of the kitten. She coiled up and jumped onto the bed. Daniel reached over and stroked her head, and she started to purr loudly. She came up to him and rubbed her nose all over his face. He turned over, and she followed him, plopping down right in front of his face, giving him a face of fur. He stroked her again, and she got up and sat down on his head. He smiled as he felt her fur brush against his cheek. He moved slightly, and she hopped off. He turned onto his stomach, and she curled up on his back and fell asleep. The plans for tomorrow had drifted to the back of his mind as he finally fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, this is a big chapter, so enjoy!**

**-Obi**

Chapter 12

It was five in the morning, and Sam Fenton was loading large, powerful weapons into the Specter Speeder 2. Danny was gathering some more together from another wall in the lab, David was getting the Speeder ready to go, and Daniel was sitting in the back seat, playing around with his new found abilities. After a few more minutes, they were ready to go. Danny took his place at the controls and Sam sat down beside him while David crawled into the back seat and started showing his brother a few things. Danny took off, and started tracking the halfa at large. They just kept flying for a few minutes, Danny and Sam listening to their children, till Sam spoke up.

"So, any sign of where he is?" she asked.

"I'm getting something. From the looks of it he's taken refuge in a waterfront warehouse in New York.

Danny parked the speeder at the entrance of a pier, facing a large, grey, dilapidated waterfront warehouse. The windows were broken out, the roof worn, and the whole thing overall dirty. David grabbed a thermos and stuck it in his belt, while Sam grabbed a large gun. Danny turned to Daniel.

"Okay, stay here. We'll be back soon. Do not get out of this vehicle," he instructed. Daniel nodded his head and sat back in his seat. Danny grabbed the Ghost Gauntlets and got out. There was a bright flash as Danny and David transformed, and then they went into the warehouse. They slowly went in, looking around for anything out of place. They saw a bunch of crates, caked in dust, and cobwebs everywhere. They searched around, not finding anything, until a noise came from behind a large crate. A slow, creepy, lunatical laugh drifted to them, as a demented man stepped into view. His skin was a light blue, and his ears came to points. His face was covered in boils, and his eyes were glowing a dark red, and his fangs dripped with menace. His hair laid wildly on his shoulders. He curled his hand into a fist, his claws digging into his skin. His black jumpsuit was tattered and torn, stained a deep shade of green. He staggered towards them, a malicious smile forming on his horribly disfigured face. The ghost in him had become a lot more powerful since he had made that clone.

"So, you found me," he hissed. "What are you going to do now?" In response Danny leaped at him, unsheathing the claws on the gauntlets. The ghost sidestepped, and Danny landed farther down and turned back to face him. "You aren't going to take this away from me, so why even try?" he asked Danny as he leapt to attack. In reply, he was knocked forward to the ground by an ecto blast to his back, Danny easily avoiding the falling body. He looked around and saw Sam holding a smoking ectoplasmic blaster.

"We don't want to fight you," Sam said. "We're here to help. This ghost is controlling you."

"I don't need your help," he spat back.

"Well, we tried," David said with a shrug. He launched himself towards the ghost, hands blazing with ectoplasmic energy. He hit him hard in the gut, but found a cold, slimy hand around his throat. The evil ghost squeezed, but was stopped by a ghost charged kick in the chest from the struggling boy. Sam shot off blasts from the gun, and Danny knocked him under the chin, sending him flying. He got up, and his eyes flared. His hands came together and sent out a dark red wave of energy towards all three of them. Danny brought up a shield to protect them, then came back with his own series of blasts and waves.

"So what? We are evenly matched. Do you want to fight till you're drained of power, or will you give up now?" Danny flew right at him, going as fast as he could. He grabbed the jumpsuit and they flew through the air, right through a window. They crashed on the pier, and struggled to their feet. David and Sam burst through the doors, following the two men. Daniel eagerly watched through the window, excited he finally got a look at the fight. Danny sent three waves towards the ghost, who put up a red shield. He responded with a large blast of his own. This hit Danny in the chest, and sent him sprawling. He got up, and did what he knew he had to do. He took a deep breath of air, and let out a ghostly wail. The ghost put his hands up to try to protect himself, but was pushed backwards. He flew around Danny, and hit him in the back, hard. Danny landed on his face and struggled to get up. David and Sam threw everything they had at the ghost, and got a few good hits in.

"Nice try, but too late," he said. The ghost's eyes turned completely red, as he started to glow a deep, dark red. It went up his arms, down his body, over his legs, then immersed his head. A creepy smile formed as he began spinning at high speed while lifting into the air. Danny, Daniel, David, and Sam all watched breathlessly as he made his attack. A large red ectoplasmic blade formed, and suddenly launched at Danny. He flew upwards, but was hit in the gut, which was now seeping green goop. The full effect of the attack was on the pier though. The last three feet was taken off, and the remains was the base of a huge ectoplasmic fire which burned on the water. It kept spreading, and soon was a very large behemoth that licked at the water and the new end of the pier. The ghost was drained now, and he fell hard onto the remains of the deck, than stood slowly up again. He stood there for a few seconds, reenergizing for what Danny had guessed would be another attack. He gave a slight nod of the head as he ran towards the end of the pier. He formed a shield around himself and readied himself to jump. The three stood there agape at the boldness of the move, and didn't even notice a flash of light behind them.

"I've got him!" Daniel yelled as he flew at high speed towards the end of the dock. Danny watched as the evil ghost jumped in, and how Daniel had no shield around him. He ran after him, trying in vain to get his attention. Daniel was too dead set on what he was doing, and Danny couldn't catch him.

"Daniel, NO!!!!!!" he cried out as he watched him fly right into the flames.


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, well, thanks to my reviwers, ejoy!**

**-Obi**

Chapter 13

Danny, Sam, and David stared into the fire as Daniel flew in without a shield. A few seconds later they heard a shriek of pain doubled up with sobs of terror and cries of help. Danny ran to the fire, but couldn't see Daniel. He formed a shield and dove in, but still nothing. The yells were gone now, and the shield wouldn't last. He kept diving in frantically, looking for his youngest son. He would think he saw something, but it would end up to be nothing. After thirty minutes Sam walked up to Danny and put her hand on his shoulder as she stared into his eyes that were streaming with tears with her own watery eyes. David was in the speeder, and they found him in the back seat, where he had cried himself to sleep. They climbed into the speeder and flew home in complete silence. No one uttered a single word the rest of the night. What little dinner they could manage was eaten in misery, and after that they weren't eager to do anything, so they went to bed. David went past his little brother's room and saw the door open. Inside the cat was curled up on the bed waiting for Daniel to come in and play. She gave a little meow at him as he passed; David just hung his head as more tears streamed down his already soaked face. He went on to bed, and for the longest time from then on, the house would be under a shroud of grief.

________________

"We are here today not to mourn the passing of Daniel James Fenton, but to rejoice his life," came the voice of the priest as they all stood in a cemetary at an open hole. Everyone had come out for the funeral. Tucker, Jazz, Jack, Maddie, everyone. Even ghosts who had been a part of Danny's life growing up and had actually met and become friendly to his children, like Fronstbite and Clockwork, and even Skulker. "We will never know why he was taken so young, but we must not focus on the what ifs and the bad memories, but the good. Daniel brought joy to everyone he met, and it is a shame that he didn't get to use more the one thing he wanted most, his ghost powers." The priest took a step back and four men brought in a black casket with golden decorations and handles. They took it to the hole and slowly laid it down.. Then they picked up shovels and began to fill in the hole. There was not a dry eye there, but for Danny, David, and Sam, it was almost too much to bear. They watched through tear filled eyes as the men finished filling in the hole and walked away. After that some of the people went home, and some stayed to talk to the famiily. First to come up was Tucker.

"I am so sorry, " he said as he walked up to them.

"I'm glad you could make it," Danny replied. Tucker nodded.

"I can't believe it. Daniel? Last time I saw him he was running around the house talking about everything he wanted to do with his ghost powers."

"Yeah. I can't either."

Tucker walked on, and Jazz came up to him.

"How you holding up?" she asked him.

"Okay. It's been hard though. I never realized how integrated into our lives he was till he was gone." Jazz looked at him with a sympathetic nod and gave him a hug. After that she went off to talk to the others. Danny looked over and saw the groundskeeper planting the grass. He went over and read the headstone.

RIP

Daniel James Fenton

April 3rd, 2022 - August 17th, 2032

Son of Danny and Sam Fenton

A good son. A big joy.

The tears just came back as he looked at a picture of Daniel inscribed onto the top of the headstone. He went back over to the group and listened to the conversation. They had set up a memorial at the end of the dock and in front of his school, both of which were now littered with flowers and cards, and almost the entire town had come out. The fire had gone away on it's own, and divers had searched all around it, including Danny himself, and there was not one trace of Daniel to be found. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting to think about what had happened. Every major newspaper had run the news as a front page story. "Daniel Fenton Burned in Ectoplasmic Fire. No remains found. Assumed dead." Danny just sat back, the memories flooding in. The day he was born. His first steps. The first time he had phased out. He especially remembered the time he had told them about his alternate future. Daniel had gotten close to him and just held on, afraid of the thought that his daddy could be evil. Danny had reassuringly held him till he fell asleep. A sad smile crossed his face.

Why? That was the question that kept jabbing into him mercilessly. Why had he given in and let him come? Why hadn't he been paying attention? Why didn't he catch him? Why couldn't he save him?

He also laid blame on the government. They were the ones who had created this monster. They were the ones who made him too much of a ghost. They were the idiots. He also gave blame to the ghost himself. He had created the fire. He had dove into it. And of the three, he was the one Danny could take his anger out on. He didn't want to, but something told him if he ever ran into that ghost again, it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

His thought were interrupted when his phone beeped. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was the guys in white.

"Hello?"

"Danny, we found him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, here it is. Thanks to my reviewers. Enjoy!**

**-Obi**

Chapter 14

"Sam, I've gotta go for a little bit. I should be back before everyone's gone, but if I'm not, I'll see you at home," he told her. She nodded at him, acknowledging she heard what he said. She looked at him, and she saw anger in his eyes. She immediatly knew what had come up. Danny ran through the rows of graves as he transformed into his ghostly form. He took off at high speed towards the coordinates he had been given. A dark shadow crossed his face as his anger overtook him. It was the time. That ghost would pay. He zoomed off quicker than he'd ever gone. He took the corners quickly and before long was approaching the target. He saw woods in front of him. His hands started glowing green as the target came into sight. He saw the repulsive maniacal ghost in front of him. His back was to him. An evil smile formed on Danny's face as he let go another burst of speed and put his glowing hands in front of him. He heard the cry of pain as his hands sunk into the ghost's back. The wound seeped ectoplasm as Danny removed his hands. The ghost twirled around and shot Danny a look. However, when he saw Danny's eyes, his face fell to fear. He knew Danny wasn't here to play, and there was no escaping this. His human mind came back, and the lunatic side fell receded.

"Look man, you don't need to do this. It's okay, I surrender!" the ghost pleaded.

"Oh it's too late for that now," Danny replied. In truth, Danny was the maniac now. Driven by anger and hatred, he smacked the halfa in the face several times with hardened ectoplasm. The ghost tried to put up a shield to protect him, but Danny broke through it quickly. He kept pounding into him, harder and harder each time. Tears formed in the ghost's eyes, quickly followed by a deep red glow. The ghost came back with a super charged ecto punch to Danny's chin. This sent Danny flying through the air, and land with a deep thud on the ground. He got up quickly and gritted his teeth and let out a ghostly wail. The ghost was blown back as tree branches and other assorted items were thrown at him, but he got back up to Danny and punched him hard in the gut. Danny grunted in pain, and came back with a ice blast. The ghost was frozen to the spot, and Danny took full advantage. He punched over and over, ruthlessly hitting the ice. The pain from the sharp blows to the freezing cold body was almost unbearable. The ghost lit is hands red, and blasted away what was left of the ice.

"Why are you doing this? I give up! I surrender! Take me with you back to prison!" he pleaded.

"You killed my son. You made that fire. YOU JUMPED INTO IT AND YOU LET HIM FOLLOW YOU!"

"I swear, I didn't mean to, I didn't know, please!"

Danny simply shook his head and walked closer. His hands glowed a deep red as he threw blast after blast at the ghost. The ghost used what was left of his power to shoot Danny in the chest, but it didn't affect him. Danny kept swinging, each punch doing a little more damage. The ghost curled up, trying to protect himself, but every punch went a little farther, hurt a little more, stung a little more. Danny continued his barage unrelentingly.

A cry of horror filled the air, but Danny didn't even notice it. It filled the air once more, but still he heard nothing. He was too intent on his target, and the only thing he heard was the whimpering of the thing under him. He was suddenly brought back to reality when a body flung itself on him, knocking him off the ghostly victim. He twisted his head to get a look at his attacker, and was surprised to see it was David who had tackled him.

"What are you doing?!? I had him! Get off me!" Danny yelled at his son.

"No." David looked around and saw the ghost. He was still on the ground, barely conscious.

"But he killed Daniel! He has to pay! GET OFF ME!"

"NO!!! You know as well as I that it wasn't his fault, at least not completely. In fact, its more so yo..."

"Don't say it!"

"It's more so your fault." David got up and went over to the ghost. "And you beat him almost unconscious." Danny walked over to the ghost. He looked down in shock. He hadn't really seen what he was doing, but now he saw everything. The already ugly mug was even more horribly disfigured. Both eyes were swollen, and his skin looked more purple than blue. Cuts and gashes abound, and his clothes were torn terribly. "So what now?" David asked.

"Do you have the ghost gauntlets?" Danny asked. David nodded his head and handed the metallic gloves to his father. Danny put them on and walked over to the ghost. He knelt down and sunk the claws into him. He pulled and pulled with all his might, and was finally able to separate the two halves. David threw him a thermos, and Danny sucked the ghost half into it without even looking at it. He would take that to Walker later. Over time they had come to an agreement, and now if Danny ever caught a ghost that was really evil or insane, he took him to Walker. He grabbed the human half and held him up. He didn't look to closely, just threw him over his shoulder. He started walking toward the town's detention center, followed by Daniel.

"Thanks for not killing me," the human half mumbled out.

"Don't talk to me," Danny replied coldly.

When they got to the prison, Danny phased through the wall and found the office of the local Guys in White. He threw him into a chair in there, and left without a word.

From there, Danny and David went home, where Sam was waiting. A dark mood was in the house, and it would take some time before things regained a full sense of normalcy. It would happen though. They would move on. That day in the woods would be forgotten, and they would get along without Daniel, though he would never be far from their thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

**Please enjoy!**

**-Obi**

Chapter 15

He looked down at his hands. He looked back up into the mirror and stared at his face. He still couldn't believe it. It was impossible. How could this have happened? He ducked his head down and closed his eyes, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. But there was no denying it. He chanced one more look, this time studying his face. He still looked like himself, kind of. His basic form was still there. But not like it had been before. For one, It was green. Completely green. It also looked almost fiery. His hair crackled and burned like a fire. His face had a fiery look to it. Overall, it just looked like a big fire. And that's what he figured it was. A fire.

Daniel Fenton slowly stood up. He would have cried about what had happened, but he couldn't. He had pieced together what exactly had happened, but it wasn't something he liked to dwell on. From what he had figured, he had been burned to the core, literally. He had jumped into the fire, and it had burned away his human half quickly. After that, it had begun to burn his ghost form, then he had fallen away into the water, but the damage had been done. He was eternally this fiery monster. He was just glad he still had his human emotions.

He had gone to his funeral. He laid low and invisible, watching everything that had happened. His eyes, filled with sadness, had watched as the empty casket had been lowered. He saw his Dad get the call, he watched him fly off. He had actually followed him. He had stayed far enough away that he wouldn't be sensed, but he kept a close eye on him. He watched Danny's attack. He saw the ghost retaliate, and he had watched in horror as Danny had given the huge beating to the ghost. He stood where he was, awe struck, as he saw this violence unfold. He had seen everything.

And there was one thing he knew for sure. He could never let his family see him like this. He had seen them at the funeral, his father's unbridled rage, and their overall heartbrokeness. He didn't know what they would say if they saw him like this. It seemed like it would be easier to just let them think he was dead than to let them see him as this monster. That was something he couldn't deny. He never wanted to let his family see him like this. The only problem was how would he pull it off? If he moved to the Ghost Zone, his dad might still see him on one of his many excursions. If he stayed in the human world, there would be reports of him and Danny would investigate. What was he gonna do? He sat there, thinking, when it hit him.

Clockwork.

That was it. Clockwork could send him so far through time there was no way he'd ever run into any of his family. Thousands of years into the future, where the closest he could get would be a great great great great great grandchild. No one that would know anything about him. It was perfect. He stood up and flew off towards the Fenton Portal and then on to Clockwork's lair.

___________

"I need your help," Daniel said to the Master of Time. He was standing behind the old ghost, who was observing the monitors on the wall. Each monitor showed a different period in time, and every alternate timeline there was.

"And what exactly do you want me to help you with?" Cockwork asked as he turned to face his young visitor.

"I want you to send me thousands of years into the future."

"No."

"But Clockwork..."

"I am not going to let you go wandering around in the future. You need to work this out with your parents, not go running away from it."

"I can't. It's better they think I"m dead. Seeing me as the monster I am would do no good at all."

"No Daniel. I know your parents, and I know that isn't how they'd feel."

"Yes it is! Please Clockwork, send me into the future. I don't want them to ever have to see me like this."

"For the last time, no.:

"Please!" Daniel was now down on his hands and knees, pleading. "I have to go away. They can't see me like this. I'm begging you!"

"Do you realize what you're asking? Banishment to the far future to live out your entire life in solitude with no hope of seeing your family ever again?"

"Yes. It's what I want. It's what's best."

Clockwork closed his eyes a moment, then sighed heavily. "Fine. I will send you thousands of years through time. But before I do, you must take this." Clockwork went over to a wall and grabbed what looked like a necklace with a peculiar ornament on it. He tossed the time medallion to Daniel. He put it on, and it was immediatly burned by the fire. "There. Now you will be able to stay in wherever I send you. It's part of you now." Daniel nodded in understanding. Clockwork went over to his control panel and typed something in. A moniter popped up. All that they could see was the swirling blacks and green of the Ghost Zone. "There. The Ghost Zone, thousands of years through time. Enter when you are ready. And remember, there is no going back. I will not help you again. This decision is final."

Daniel sadly nodded as he walked towards the screen. He looked up at it. This was his future, this was his home. This was where he belonged. He took one last look around. His soon to be past. The aged walls, the shiny medallions, the Fenton Thermos that contained his father's evil self. Clockwork, a dissaproving look on his face. He turned back to the screen, unsure about whether he should do it. Faces popped into his mind. Mom, Dad, Daniel, the cat, Mindy. His aunt Jazz, his Grandparents, basically everyone he'd ever known or met. Then he saw his dad beating the ghost to a pulp. The sadness in their eyes, the sorrow and grief. Finally he saw what he believed would happen if he showed himself to them. Horror, mourning, something worse than how they now felt. He had made up his mind. He closed his eyes, and jumped through the screen.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the shortest chapter of my story, coming in at about only 600 words. Sorry. Hope you still enjoy it though.**

**-Obi**

Chapter 16

Welcome to the future.

That was all Daniel could think, looking around at his new surroundings. There was very little to see. Apparently Clockwork had dropped him in the middle of nowhere in the Ghost Zone. No matter, he'd find his way around. He flew off to what he figured was the center of the Ghost Zone. He kept flying for hours. It almost seemed like a waste of time, till he realized he had no real future, and all the time in the world. Eventually, he spotted movement. It was like a battle of some sorts. He flew in for a closer look. He saw a large skeleton army, fighting off a gorde of invaders. He saw six robed figured moving for a room high in the castle. He saw the Fright Knight leading the skeleton army, defending the stronghold. Daniel's eyes grew wide as he realized what had happened.

"That dirty double crossing rat!" he quietly exclaimed, so as not to draw attention, though the Fright Knight had glanced in his direction, he had passed it off. Daniel began mumbling to himself as he put it all together. He had been sent thousands of years through time all right, but not into the future. He was thousands of years in the past, at the time of the overthrowing of the Ghost King. It almost wasn't a surprise. It was just like Clockwork to do something like this. There was one thing he had now been assured of. He would have to face his parents. There was no avoiding it. He turned around and flew off. This put a whole new spin on things. Daniel went back to around the area he had been dropped off, looking for any semblance of a lair or housing of any kind. Finally, he spotted a small bungalow. He flew up to it. It was completely deserted.

"Well, I guess it's as good as anything," he mumbled to himself as he phased into it and began envisioning a possible life here. He had no idea how long he'd stay here, but for now, it was as close to a home as he had.

_________________

Clockwork smiled to himself as he watched Daniel looking around in his new home. He had fulfilled his promise to the boy. He had, in fact, sent him thousands of years through time, just not in the direction he wanted. And that had been the only thing he could do. If he had said no completely, the boy would have been pestering him eternally. If he had sent him into the future, he would never have the chance to work everything out with his parents. Like this, Daniel would have plenty of time to think, and he would be able to make amends with his parents and do the right thing. Clockwork looked over at the table as he heard the metal thermos clanging around. He always made sure people did the right thing, it was his job. He turned around and started watching the monitors when he heard a few certain somethings enter.

"Clockwork!" came the voice of the Observants

"Yes?" he asked as he turned around to face them.

"You have been meddling!" they yelled at him.

"You have sent the Fenton boy into the far past!" one exclaimed.

"What if he messes with the balance of time and changes the present?" another asked.

"Don't worry. The boy will be fine, and he will have little effect on the present day. I will see too it."

"You had better," they warned. "Because he is your responsiblity now. Just like Phantom's other self," they said as they pointed to the thermos.

"I understand. Now, will you leave me be? I'm very busy." The Observants phased out of his lair, and Clockwork went back to his work.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, thanks to my reviewer, hope you enjoy this one too!**

**-Obi**

Chapter 17

Danny, Sam, and Tucker just sat there in shock and awe, not wanting to believe what they had just heard. They were sitting on the floor, having to avoid floorboards that had been ripped out and thrown asunder by the fight. Not an eye was dry, except for Daniel's, but his eyes had a very sad look in them.

"That's so tragic," Sam said.

"So, you didn't come to us in the future because you were scared?" Danny asked.

"Well, I thought you would freak out and feel even worse than you already did. I just couldn't do that to you."

"So, what now?" Tucker asked.

"Now? Now you guys go home and I live out the rest of my ghostly life here," the Fire King, or should I say, Daniel, replied.

"No! I can't let you just rot away here forever with no hope! We have to do something!" Danny exclaimed. Daniel looked at him with a sad smile.

"There's nothing that can be done. This is my life, and I have to accept it. Don't worry, everything will be okay. I'll be okay," he tried to reassure the trio and himself."

"But that's not good enough! This whole thing is unacceptable. And I'm going to fix it one way or another."

"Just go home!"

"No!"

"Look, I'm thousands of years your elder, and I'm telling you to just go home."

"And I'm your father, and I'm telling you that we are going to fix this thing one way or another."

Daniel hung his head in defeat. He knew that there was no way of stopping this, so he gave in. "So what? Do you have a plan or something?"

"I think I do. I think it'll work, too. We just need to go to Clockwork and he should be able to do something."

"Sure, he might be able to, but he's not going to. He told me a long time ago that he would never help me again. He was serious, and personally, I believe him. Why do you think I've never tried that?"

"Yeah, well, I know Clockwork better than that, and I know he'll help us."

_________________

"No, I am not going to help you!"

"Told you," Daniel whispered to Danny.

"I helped him," he said pointing to Daniel, "Years ago, and then told him I would never help him again. And I plan on sticking to that."

"How do you know what you said? And technically, you told him that years from now, not years ago," Danny replied.

"I'm the Master of Time. I can view any time period. Don't you think I'd keep track of any decisions I'll make in the future?"

"So you're just going to let this happen?"

"There's nothing I can do."

"I don't believe that. You just said it yourself. You're the Master of Time, overseer of all time periods. In a way, the most powerful ghost there is. And you expect me to believe there's nothing you can do?"

"It's called a paradox, Danny. If you fix it, even by stopping it because of your memories, then Daniel will never turn into that, and I'll never send him back in time. He'll never meet you and tell you the story. You'll never fix it. Daniel will turn into that. I'll send him back. He'll meet you. You'll fix it, and the cycle will be unending, and it would unravel the entire universe! So no, I can not help you, unless of course you see the entire universe as being less important than just one of its inhabitants."

"Please Clockwork, there has to be something. Anything at all. A memory shield or something, so that even though it never happened, I'll remember it. Anything like that."

Clockwork let out an exasperated sigh. "You Fentons just don't quit, do you? Yes, there is one thing I can do. I can put a lock on your memories, so that they'll be unaffected by the time change. It will feel like Deja Vu, yet not. It will be almost as if it were a dream, but it wasn't. It's the strangest feeling you'll ever have, and It's one of the most power draining things I can do. My energy will be wiped out completely for days."

"Why?" Danny asked. "You deal with Alternate Universes all the time. And people like me know about these Universes even though they cease to be."

"There's a difference. This isn't like 1885 in Hill Valley, this won't be that simple. Before, in your evil alternate future, for example, you had been there, it was in your memories already. This time, you have never been in this future. Your only memories are from someone who was there and came back from the future. You want me to deliberately hold your memories of this even though the medium through which you found out will never have been. It's a strenuous task." Clockwork gave a little smile. "But I'll do it. I'm warning you though, this is the only time!" The group of four smiled broadly as Clockwork said this. Clockwork closed his eyes and started glowing green. He held out his staff towards the four, and it emitted an equally eerie green glow. A bright flash overtook them, and Clockwork turned the staff intangible and swung it through their heads. As the light faded away, Clockwork dropped to the ground, weakened from the simple yet draining task. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Daniel were on their hands and knees, moaning in pain as their heads throbbed intensly. Clockwork slowly got back off the ground as the others got to their feet.

"Did it work?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know," Sam replied.

"Oh trust me, it worked," Clockwork assured them.

"Wait, what am I going to do now?" Daniel asked. "Why am I not fading out or something?"

"Because you were outside of time when it happened. The future is changing, but you won't go away."

"But now I have nowhere to go. My life is still pointless," Daniel pointed out.

"Is there anything you can do about that?" Danny asked.

"Well, because he exists outside of time's boundaries, I'd say he's my responsibility. Come to think of it, I could use some help around here. What do you say?"

Daniel smiled. "Sure."


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, thanks to my reviewer. This one is a little shorter, coming in at 900 words. There are only 3 more chapter left. So, I guess we're almost there. :) Enjoy!**

**-Obi**

Chapter 18

Danny climbed into the Speeder, followed by Sam and Tucker, and flew off.

"So, do you think it worked?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, we still remember everything, don't we?" Danny asked.

"Well sure, but who says the ripple effect has gotten to us yet? Maybe the world is still unchanged.

"But maybe it's not. We really don't know," Sam chimed in. She looked up at the Ghost Zone, and added, "Until now." In front of all of them was what looked like a dark wave. It rippled back and forth, ebbing closer to them.

"What is it?" Tucker asked.

"Thet's your ripple," Danny answered. And that's exactly what it was. It was time itself, going over the world and changing it to what was now the new present. A new world, where something was going to be different. "I'm going for it," Danny said.

"What?" came the question from Sam.

"I'm going to blast right into it. We'll know on the other side if Clockwork fixed everything or not." They all buckled their seatbelts and braced for Danny to hit the gas. Danny stepped on it, and they went flying towards it. As they approached it looked almost like a wall, blocking their path. Danny put a little more pressure on the pedal, and they zoomed closer and closer. He put on one final burst of speed, and they went into it.

It was like something they'd never felt before. A feeling of nothingness almost. They dirfted through the dark wave, trying to get out of it. Danny pushed the engines, but got nothing. They wandered through it, as it washed over them, trying to erase their memories of the soon to be alternate future. Finally, it moved on. They were launched back into reality, spinning like crazy.

"Augh, my brain hurts," Danny said.

"Mine too," Tucker agreed.

"Same here," Sam chimed in.

"And, I remember! I remember it all. Daniel, the fire, the whole fight, Clockwork doing what he did. I can still remember it! But it feels weird. Like a memory, like something that doesn't belong," Danny said.

"Well, now we know what Clockwork meant. But this is great news! We can stop this. There is hope!" Tucker exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Sam asked him.

"What do you mean?" Tucker replied.

"Danny and I, plus David, are the ones who are there when it happens. You're off at the Senate," Sam answered.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, that's right isn' it? I'm going to go to the Senate. I'm going to lead this town to greatness," Tucker said with a smile.

"Yeah. And I'm going to be an astronaut," Danny said.

"Yeah, well I just find it a little hard to believe that I'm not going to be goth in the future," Sam chimed in.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Danny said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I wonder if those books are still at the Ghost Zone Library. And what happened to the shack?" Danny pondered. He whipped around and started off towards the library.

"You know, we don't have to do this," Tucker said.

"Yeah, I know, but it's interesting."

They pulled up to the large building and went inside. They looked around the room. Everything looked the same. No big difference. Then they spotted the books on the table. They were still there, opened up, just as they had been left. The trio walked over curiously to the table and looked at them. Danny picked up the book about the Fire King and looked at the cover. There was nothing there. It was completly blank. He flipped through the pages, and there was nothing.

"Hey guys, check this out," Danny said as he showed them the completly blank book.

"Yeah, well you look at this," Tucker said. He handed him the book about the Ghost King. Danny flipped through the pages to the section titled 'Allies and Minions' and then continued to flip past the parts about the Fright Knight and Skeleton Army. He got to the section where the Fire King had been mentioned previously, and it wasn't there. It went on to talk about the Ring of Rage, with no sign of Daniel.

"So, if the Fire King has been erased from history, what heppened to his shack?" Danny asked.

"Come on, let's go find out," Sam replied as she started walking towards the door. Danny and Tucker followed, and they all flew off to the little shack. They pulled up to it, looking at it cautiously. They got out and went in. They looked around, trying to find any sign of Daniel, but there was none. It was completly bare. Every picture, every newspaper clipping, every sign of life, was gone. The floor, which had been torn up by the fight, was completely intact. It looked as if no one had been there for thousands of years, because really no one had been there for many, many years. Everything was caked in dirt.

"So, everythings changed. No sign that the Fire King ever existed," Sam commented.

"Yeah, so I guess this means the future is changed," Tucker chimed in.

"So now, we don't know for sure what the future holds," Danny added.

"Only one way to find out then. We just gotta live and see where things take us," Sam finished as the three walked out of the building to get into the speeder and go home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow, only two chapters left. Enjoy!**

**-Obi**

Chapter 19

"I don't need your help," he spat back.

Danny, Sam, and David had confronted the insane half ghost in a waterfront warehouse in New York. Daniel was waiting in the Specter Speeder outside. They had offered the ghost a way out. A way to get out without a fight, but it had been shot down. The funny thing is, all of this seemed oddly familiar to Danny and Sam. They couldn't put their finger on it, but it was nagging at them.

"Well, we tried," David said with a shrug. He launched himself towards the ghost, hands blazing with ectoplasmic energy. He hit him hard in the gut, but found a cold, slimy hand around his throat. The evil ghost squeezed, but was stopped by a ghost charged kick in the chest from the struggling boy. Sam shot off blasts from the gun, and Danny knocked him under the chin, sending him flying. He got up, and his eyes flared. His hands came together and sent out a dark red wave of energy towards all three of them. Danny brought up a shield to protect them, the came back with his own series of blasts and waves.

"So what? We are evenly matched. Do you want to fight till you're drained of power, or will you give up now?" Danny flew right at him, going as fast as he could. He grabbed the jumpsuit and they flew through the air, right through a window. They crashed on the pier, and struggled to their feet. David and Sam burst through the doors, following the two men. Daniel eagerly watched through the window, excited he finally got a look at the fight. Danny sent three waves towards the ghost, who put up a red shield. He responded with a large blast of his own. Danny avoided it, as if he knew it was coming. But he didn't have any time to think about it. He knew what he needed to do next. He took a deep breath of air, and let out a ghostly wail. The ghost put his hands up to try to protect himself, but was pushed backwards. He flew around Danny, and threw a punch for his back. Danny knew it was coming and avoided it a little, but he was still hit. He landed on the deck as David and Sam threw everything they had at the ghost. Danny got up and joined them.

"Nice try, but too late," the halfa said. The ghost's eyes turned completely red, as he started to glow a deep, dark red. It went up his arms, down his body, over his legs, then immersed his head. A creepy smile formed as he began spinning at high speed while lifting into the air. Danny, Daniel, David, and Sam all watched breathlessly as he made his attack. A large red ectoplasmic blade formed, and suddenly launched at Danny. He instinctively moved seconds before the attack was thrown, avoiding it completely. The complete power of the attack was on the pier. The last three feet was taken off, and the remains was the base of a huge ectoplasmic fire which burned on the water. It kept spreading, and soon was a very large behemoth that licked at the water and the new end of the pier. The ghost was drained now, and he fell hard onto the remains of the deck, than stood slowly up again. He stood there for a few seconds, re-energizing.

"What is he doing?" Danny mumbled. Everything was so familiar. It felt like he should know what was going to happen next, but he didn't. "Maybe he's going to run. No, that can't be right. He's going to attack."

The ghost gave a slight nod of the head as he ran towards the end of the pier. He formed a shield around himself and readied himself to jump. David stood there, mouth agape, at this move. However, Danny and Sam weren't surprised by it. Danny looked back at the Speeder, and saw a bright flash of light. His eyes grew wide as the realization hit him. This was it. This was the life changing accident. This is what he needed to stop. He started flying down the pier, then all of a sudden stopped and turned around.

"Dad! What are you doing? He's getting away!" David yelled.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," he replied.

"I've got him!" Daniel yelled as he flew at high speed towards the end of the dock. Danny paid no attention as the evil ghost jumped in, and how Daniel had no shield around him. He watched Daniel closly and moved to the right position. Daniel was paying no attention to Danny, not thinking he would block him, and put on another burst of speed. He was close, he knew that. He thought he had almost caught up when he felt himself hit something. It had been Danny, and it had had a big impact. Danny, with David in his arms, was sent flying through the air because of the force of Daniel running into him. They flew for a few seconds until they fell into the flames.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow. This is the next to last chapter. I can't really believe this is so close to being done. Thanks to all my reviewers so far, hope you enjoy!**

**-Obi**

Chapter 20

"Danny! NO!" Sam yelled as she watched them fall into the flames. But she gave a sigh of relief as she watched Danny fly up out of the fiery water and land on the pier. At the last second Danny had formed a shield around himself and Daniel to protect them from the ectoplasmic fire. They had been able to go through it without harm and Danny had flown back to the docks.

"You are grounded," Danny said to Daniel as he gave him a hug. Danny and Sam's eyes teared up with joy as they realized what had just happened. The future was changed. The Fire King would never be. The future was their own. Danny finally said what both of them were thinking.

"It's over."

David stood where he was, not able to say anything. Unlike his parents, he wasn't thinking about it being over. He couldn't even understand how Danny thought that. The bad guy had gotten away. They were going to have to go after him.

"Dad, the ghost got away. We have to go after him!" David said.

"No, not now. That isn't important right now. What is important is that we're together. And you, young man," he said as he turned to Daniel. "You are not going to be going on a mission for a long time. You disobeyed my orders. Do you have any idea what would have happened if I hadn't stopped you?"

"No."

"Well I do. I know exactly what would have happened.."

"Well, not exactly, I'm sure," David started to correct his father in a know it all sort of tone. Danny turned around and glared at him with a look that said 'Don't you ever use that tone with me.'

"Trust me, I know. Now let's go home."

They climbed into the speeder and flew home, talking all the way. The rest of the night was spent with Danny and Sam retelling the entire story of what would have been. After dinner they watched a movie then went to bed. David passed his little brother's room and saw the door open. Inside Daniel was on his bed playing with the cat. She gave a little meow as she lunged at his hand. David smiled as he kept walking to his own room.

It had been a few days, and Danny and David were coming up to the woods where the ghost was. David was fiddling arond with the ghost gauntlets as Danny parked the Speeder.

"Okay, you know what to do?" Danny asked. David nodded. Okay then...."

"Going Ghost!" they both said simultaneously. They flew deeper into the woods, where after some searching they found the ghost wandering aimlessly through the trees. He was completly oblivious to their presence. Good. They'd have the element of surprise. Danny put on a burst of speed and punched the ghost in the back. The rogue halfa was sent sprawling. He quickly regained his composure and sent back a few blasts of his own. Daniel went behind him and tried to hit him in the back of the knees, but the ghost moved and knocked him in the head with an ecto blast. Danny came back to his side and grabbed the ghost's arm. Danny's arm glowed blue as he froze the other ghost's arm. The ghost quickly broke the ice and kept shooting at his targets.

"David!" Danny yelled. David nodded his head in understanding. They began to fly around the ghost as fast as they could. Their hands lit up a bright green, and they began shooting the the ghost. He curled up, howling in pain. Two streams of ectoplasmic energy swirled around him.

"Give up yet?" David asked.

"Never!" he yelled in reply with a lunatic's laugh. His face contorted into an evil smile as he released a large ball of energy, blowing Danny and David back. He got up and shot them with red ecto rays from his eyes. They formed a shield around themselves, deflecting the blast. They sent a large blast back, and inflicted a lot of damage to him. He tumbled over, seemingly defeated.

"David, get the gaunt..." Danny started, but stopped when he saw the ghost getting up. There was a gash in his stomach, seeping green goop, but he lurched forward. The two kept at him, putting more and more injuries on him, to the fact that he could barely walk, but he kept going.

"Give up! Can't you see you're defeated?" Danny yelled. The ghost's smile grew bigger, baring his ugly teeth.

"Never," he growled.

Danny ran at full speed and threw rapid punches. Some hit their mark, but most were dodged. Danny created ectoplasmic spikes on his arm, another power that had come in his early twenties, and jabbed it into the ghost. This did very little to stop him, but then again, it wasn't meant to. The ghost cried out when sharp claws all of a sudden pierced his back. David had snuck around him and lunged the Ghost Gauntlets into him. He pulled with all his might, and the evil halfa ripped into his two halves. Each half hung from the claws. The human half just hung there, while the ghost half struggled to try to rejoin with the human.

"Okay, lets get you out of here," Danny said. He walked up to them, examining them both closely. The ghost had a wild look in his dark red eyes. He clawed at Danny, still trying to fight. Overall, he looked like he had when he was joined with the human, only now he was a light shade of green. Danny pulled out the thermos and sucked him in. This one would be going straight to Walker, where he would be stored in suspended animation. He was too dangerous to be left awake, where he could still do damage.

The human half, however, was very different. His skin was pale white, and he had turquoise eyes. His nose was small but jagged. He looked to be about 21, and was wearing a prison jumpsuit that was torn and tattered. He wasn't trying to get away. He wasn't trying to fight. In fact, he looked almost happy. He fell off the claw and landed in a heap on the ground.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he said as he laid there. "I couldn't have teken much more of it." Danny helped him to his feet, and there was a big smile on his face. He was genuinly happy to be free from the ghost. "To think I used to envy ghosts. That's not going to happen again."

"Do I know you?" Danny asked.

"I don't believe you do."

"Are you sure? You look familiar."

"Positive. Though you may have known my father. Here, my name is Theodore Showenhower," he said as he held out his hand. Danny shook it.

"Nice to meet you. So, are you related to Freakshow?" Danny asked.

"I'm his son. He actually influenced me. Made me envious of ghosts. That's why I got locked up. I was willing to do anything to get ghost powers. After this though, I'm done." Danny smiled.

"Glad to hear that, but you do realize I'm gonna have to take you back, right?"

"Yeah, I figured as much. And with this, I might never get out."

"You know what? You leave that to me. I can put in a good word for you."

"Why?"

"You seem like a good kid."

"Wait, Dad, why? He's a criminal! Don't tell me you really trust him!" David exclaimed. Danny shot him another look.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing."


	21. Chapter 21

******I can't believe it. The last chapter. Twenty-one weeks later, and it all comes down to this. I want to thank everyone who has been following this, I hope you like how I wrapped it up. I do want to include that there are no sequels planned at this time. If I get another story idea that ties in with this, I will, but I can;t guarantee I'll eve write any more about David or Daniel.**

So, like I said, please enjoy my final chapter.  


Chapter 21

"Here," Danny said as he threw the thermos into Walker's hands. "I think you're going to want to keep this one under close supervision."

"Will do." Walker let the ghost out, right into a anti ghost cage. "We've been lookng for this one."

"You have?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. It went completly insane a few years back. We lost his trail when the Guys in White picked him up. Can't believe this is what they did."

"Well glad I could help." Danny went back to the speeder where David and Theodore were waiting. "Okay, next stop, Amity Park Maximum Security Detention Center. You ready?" he asked Theo.

"Yeah. Are you sure you can get them to shorten my sentence?"

"Don't worry, I'm going to do the best I can, as long as you can get an appeal." They sped off to the prison, where he dropped him off to the warden. He talked to the warden for a few minutes, dropping some good words about Theo before he left for home.

Danny and David pulled into the lab and parked by the portal. They climbed out and Danny went upstairs while David put the Ghost Gauntlets up. Danny found Daniel in his room, practicing his ecto blast.

"Hey, Daniel, what did I tell you about your ghost powers?" Danny said sternly.

"No practicing the ghost ray outside of the lab's training facility?" Daniel replied.

"That's right. Now either practice your invisibility or don't practice at all." David walked into the room, and started talking about the ghost powers. Danny watched outside the door for a few minutes as David explained how to use his powers. Danny walked back downstairs to the kitchen, where Sam was sitting at the table browsing the internet. "What you looking at?" Danny asked.

"Just ordering a book from ."

"I thought you weren't goth anymore," Danny replied with a smirk.

"Well, you know, old habits die hard," she replied.

"You'll never guess who the human half of that ghost was."

"Who?"

"Freakshow's son."

"Really? Freakshow had a son? Is he as crazy as his old man?"

"Yeah, I can't believe it either, and actually, he's pretty nice. I mean, Freakshow had instilled ghost envy in him, and that's what had gotten him into trouble, but this whole experience has cleared him of that near as I can tell. I'm going to try to help him get out of jail quicker."

"You're sure he's okay? I mean, you sure he won't turn on you if you can get him out?"

"Yeah, he's an alright kid. And this whole experience with the ghost taking over him, well, I think that's done enough to him to stop him from ever wanting to be a ghost again."

"So, about Daniel, how long do you think it'll be before he can help you again?"

"I don't know. If he does good, maybe a couple months, but probably a little longer. We'll have to see." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Well, at least he's alright. It looks like everything's going to be okay. All he needs is a little practice, some guidance, he'll be okay. And about Freakshow's son. Do you really think you can help him?"

"Yeah. His name's Theodore, and I think he'll do okay if we can get him out. And that's something I want to make sure of. He deserves a second chance."

And that's how it goes. Within the next six months, Danny would be able to persuade the judge in the appeal trial to put Theodore on probation for a year. After that, Danny had taken him under his wing. After all, he had no real father figure. Freakshow had disappeared off the face of the planet a few years back, and even if he had been there, he would have just led him down the wrong path. Theo had moved into a guest house behind Fenton Works 2. He was smart, and would become a great inventor who would end up helping humanity with his inventions. As for Daniel, he would get down how to use his powers, and he'd get to help his Dad and brother. As for the rest of the Fentons, well, they had a bright future ahead of them.

Clockwork smiled as he looked up at the screen. Danny had done it, he had fixed the future. Then again, he had known it all along. He knew Danny would be able to do it. He was a pretty amazing young man. As were his sons. Daniel would do great things. He had proven his abilities already with how he had handled himself when he was the Fire King. He looked around at the other, alternate Daniel. He was staring up sadly at the monitor that showed Daniel.

"That could have been me," he mumbled to himself. Seeing all of this had made him realize that if he had listened to his father in the first place, he would have had this happy life. He wouldn't be this monster, alone, without a family. That's when something else hit him. He wasn't really Daniel anymore. Daniel was the boy on the screen infront of him. He didn't know who he was, but it definitely wasn't Daniel. And he wasn't the Fire King either. The Fire King didn't exist. He turned around slowly and started sweeping the floor. This was something he'd have to figure out over time. For now, this was his home, this was as close to a family as he had. His gaze swept over the room. He looked at all the clocks and gears and machinery. He saw the Time Medallions hanging in the corner. The thermos Dan Phantom was held in. Clockwork scanning over the monitors. Slowly, Clockwork turned around.

"Keep an eye on the place for me, will you? I've gotta go meet with the Observants. Something tells me it won't be easy to get them to accept what I did."

"Will they fire you?" the nameless ghost asked.

"No, don't worry. They can't fire me, because they would never be able to find anyone to replace me. Just look after the place while I'm gone. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Will do boss."

**I just had to include an after thought, didn't I? I hope you all liked it, and be sure to look for my new project in a couple of months. I did have a 6000 word deletion setback, so it may be longer, but for now, thats what I'm working on. Thanks for reading.**

-Obi


End file.
